


Practicing Love Confession

by Waterrain



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: Lest was practicing by himself as to how to confess to Dylas and he had thought no one would come to Silver Lake not to mention it is Winter Time, but he was incorrect in his assumption. After four days of practicing (and being overheard) decided to go forth the next day to confess his love towards Dylas.
Relationships: Dylas/Lest (Rune Factory)
Kudos: 17





	1. Day One

“I love you, Dylas. I’m in love with you, Dylas.” Lest said softly and looking at the plushie he had created of Dylas’s monster form which is called Thunderbolt. As if he could have the nerve to create a plushie that looks like Dylas. If asked about the Thunderbolt plushie he could say he is fond of horses…although to be honest Thunderbolt looks more like a Unicorn than a mere regular horse. A Unicorn has a horn while horses do not although a Unicorn could maybe be considered a type of horse…

“I’m in love with you, Dylas. I love you, Dylas. Heh.” Lest stated cheerfully and a bright smile on his lips while hugging the Thunderbolt plushie. Should a love confession be said softly or happily in order to be taken seriously? Should the sentence be I Love You or I’m In Love With You? What tone of voice should it be said in? How loud should it be spoken?

“Ah so you love Dylas.” Leon said calmly as he walked out from behind the tree.

“I have no idea what you are talking about at all, Leon.” Lest commented slowly, his cheeks flushed, and Leon lets out a chuckle.

“I see the plushie.” Leon informed him and he tilts his head slightly to the right. “Looks very well made.”

“What plushie? I have no clue what you are on about at all.” Lest said nervously and hides the plushie behind his back. “So what are you during here at Silver Lake? It is winter and it’s really really early in the morning. You do not get up this early, Leon.”

“Well of course it is to fish. I had a feeling that I might see something interesting if I went early in the morning.” Leon stated calmly and he gives a grin. “I was right.”

“I’m leaving.” Lest muttered and then his Thunderbolt plushie was taken away by Leon. “Hey! Give him back!”

“Oh that’s not like you sounding so very loud and so very angry.” Leon said casually and looking down at Lest’s angry expression although to be honest looks rather adorable. “I though you did not have a plushie.”

“Fine. I’m in love with Dylas and I was practicing confessing to the plushie I had created to look like his monster form so it wouldn’t be so noticeable. Now hand over my beloved Thunderbolt plushie or else, Leon.” Lest stated firmly while looking up at Leon.

“Or else what?” Leon asked teasingly and he was curious as to what the Earthmate will do. Lest puffs up his cheeks before pouncing up on him. He caught Leon off guard thus Leon ended up with his back on the snow.

“You can only push someone so far, Leon.” Lest commented simply after taking back his beloved plushie and still sitting on Leon. “So let this be a lesson to you, okay. I don’t care if you mess with me, but don’t take away what I love….”

“Can you get off of me.” Leon groaned and the back of his head slightly aching.

“I will as long as promise to not take away my Thunderbolt plushie.” Lest stated firmly and leaning forward towards Leon’s face. “Promise me.”

“I promise.” Leon told him and Lest smiled brightly at him.

“Glad we have come to an understanding, heh.” Lest commented happily and Leon lets out a low sigh.

“Now off my lap.” Leon said in a firm voice and he felt a bit annoyed as to how his lower body is reacting to Lest sitting on him.

“Okay.” Lest agreed and then he gets up. “What do you have in your pocket it felt pretty hard.”

“I’m going to go fishing at another spot.” Leon said simply before leaving while feeling grateful that the Earthmate be completely clueless in some ways. Lest shrugs his shoulders before going back to practicing confessing. After a few hours Lest decides to leave so he can make a bowl of milk porridge to give to Dylas for it is getting around the time in which Dylas will be waking up.

"Next time I'll make Lover Sashimi." Lest muttered to himself before heading out the door while carefully holding the bowl of milk porridge and quietly humming happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying (^_^)/*


	2. Day Two

The next day Lest decided to practice during the afternoon at Silver Lake and there was a little bit of snow falling down from the sky. He decided to leave his beloved Thunderbolt plushie at home this time.

‘Maybe if I confessed while crying as if the entire world is ending I might be taken seriously when declaring my affection towards him.’ Lest thought and he takes a bite out of the choco cookie which has a bittersweet taste. ‘Okay, I think I can cry now. More bitter than sweet, gah.’

“Dylas, I’m in love with you! Why don’t you understand? I only have eyes for you. Dylas please believe me.” Lest cried loudly, tears running down his flushed cheeks, and then….

“How dare that bastard make you cry!” Forte yells as she rushes forward while holding her sword and looking very angry. “Where is that bastard Dylas? I’m going to cut him down. How dare he make you cry, Lest.”

Lest was stunned and the tears stopped right away.

“He didn’t make me cry.” Lest informed her and he didn’t want Forte is to misunderstand not to mention if she said anything then….Dylas would find out before he could even confess his love to him.

“I see…trying to protect him.” Forte said slowly and a frown on her lips. “I’ll have to find him by myself then…”

“I was…..just trying to practice on how to confess my love to him. It feels like it is way easier to cut down countless monsters compared to telling him about my feelings towards him. I’m really nervous.” Lest told her and his cheeks a bit flushed for it’s a bit embarrassing being caught.

“Oh, I see…Well I would advise against crying while….otherwise others will misunderstand and want to cut him down…or put him into an unmarked grave.” Forte informed him and her cheeks a bit red. “I’ll uh go now and good luck. I won’t tell anyone about what happened here.”

“Thank you, Forte. You are the best.” Lest stated cheerfully while smiling brightly at her and Forte nods her head before fleeing the scene.

‘Dylas would be a complete idiot to reject Lest. After all Lest is kind, caring, thoughtful, strong, brave, and…cute.’ Forte thought and she leans against a tree. ‘Now that I think about it….Dylas is the only one whom Lest gives homemade food to every single day and showing Dylas a special smile that he doesn’t show to anyone else. To think I didn't notice before how Lest feels about Dylas. Ah I was limited by thinking only the opposite sex could be in love. Well now I know better and I really do hope that Dylas accepts Lest's feelings...’

“To think I didn’t notice it before that..” Forte muttered to herself.

“Didn’t notice what before?” Kiel asked curiously and Forte was stunned that she didn’t notice her younger brother at all thankfully didn’t say what she didn’t notice before….Otherwise the whole town would know Lest is in love with Dylas before Lest could confess his love…

“I have lost my train of thought and I have to go patrol the town!” Forte exclaimed before swiftly leaving and Kiel felt highly confused for it wasn’t time for his older sister to be on watch now.


	3. Day Three

This time Lest decided to practice in the middle of the night by Silver Lake. Earlier in the day he had went to Arthur in order to borrow a few books which deal with romance type of things and Lest was stunned Arthur knew about the whole ‘Being in love with Dylas’. Arthur’s reply was simple ‘I could see it in your eyes and in your smiles not to mention I have traveled a lot’.

‘Okay maybe I should confess my love while sounding angry?’ Lest thought and he decided to give it a try.

“Dylas! I’m in love with you! I love you! I mean it! I’ll prove it to you!” Lest said in a loud and angry tone of voice. Lest heard a sound, noticed Doug starting to fall out of a tree, and he cast a swift wind spell to help the dwarf to the ground.

“Wow, Lest that shocked the hell out of me.” Doug said slowly and looking at him with stunned eyes. “I can’t believe you are in love with that annoying nag.”

“He is really cute when he is shy. He is kind, gentle, and thoughtful in his own way. He knows I really love cake you know the one with strawberries and gives me one every time on my birthday. He loves fishing. I love fishing. We can fish together. He can cook, I can cook, and we could cook together.” Lest commented happily and a bright smile on his lips. “He is really tall can reach high places with ease and he is very attractive.”

“To think I had thought you had meant something when you gave me a cookie on valentine’s day.” Doug said slowly and Lest rolled his eyes.

“I had said it was a friendship cookie before I gave you the cookie. Not to mention I had made cookies for everyone in town along with for the tourists. Dylas cookie was very special for I made it into the shape of a fish and making certain it wasn’t sweet which was quite the challenge.” Lest informed him and then tilted his head to the right side. “I really couldn’t understand why you would think more about it, Doug. Well I’m glad you said that you couldn’t return the feelings for I don’t have that type of feeling towards you at all just friendship.”

Doug’s cheeks were flushed and Lest looks up at the moon.

“Even if I wasn’t in love with Dylas I wouldn’t fall for you ever. My type is a guy who is taller than me, a handsome face, a sexy voice, a muscular body, reliable, hard working, and etc.” Lest commented calmly and then looked at Doug. “Well I believe one day a lady will like your height, childish face, recklessness, and etc.”

“What do you mean childish face?” Doug asked slowly to him.

“Well your cheeks the type that elderly tend to want to pinch and say…good child.” Lest replied honestly and Doug crossed his arms. “Anyway, I plan to confess to Dylas…before someone else does for he is really really really amazing.”

“Who else besides you would want that bastard? If he rejects someone as charming, good, and cute as you then he’s fucking stupid!” Doug exclaimed before racing away while feeling a lot of regret for completely rejecting Lest on valentine’s day thus that must be why Lest is being very brutal with words and moved on from his feelings toward him to being directed towards Dylas that nag.

‘I’m so stupid.’ Doug thought and he silently cussed himself out for his stupidity.

“I hope I got across to Doug that cookie meant nothing only friendship. Honestly I do not understand how his brain works and I think it is best to not give him a cookie next valentine’s day.” Lest muttered to himself and sits down on a rock the mood to keep on practicing was gone. “I fell in love with Dylas at first sight. Now what should I make for Dylas tomorrow morning.”


End file.
